


Dear Fellow Traverler

by Bremmatron33



Series: Energex In The Water [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Breeding, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, it's a weird mix, lightly - Freeform, sort of sticky sexual interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Lockdown's had his optics set on someone for centuries. Too bad their optics are always set on someone else. Good thing he always has business to get him exactly what he wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very intertwined with my long standing Energex in the Water series. I honestly don't expect anyone to read or like this I just wrote it for me. As with most of my smuttier tie ins you don't have to read the other series to read this one but it does give you backstory. If you read it without context I love you for one and two your going to find I used morse code for an air of mystery. It's supposed to be my fill in for Primal vernacular. You don't really need to read it to get the gist of the story but it's just morse code so if you're feeling that into the story just pop it into a translator. Any real mystery is already explained in the other stories of EITW so you could always just read those. If you do I also love you and I appologise for the piss poor grammar. They were some of my firsts so I was more interested in getting my ideas down then getting commas and what not in the right places plus I wrote them on my phone so it wasn't always easy. I will go back and fix them one day. If you're just here for the porn it starts about 8500 words in. Sorry.

“Knock Knock. Time to start the day. When you’re on my ship you work you got that?” It had been almost a month. Lockdown could have gotten the Doc’s little reigniter to him already. He could have gotten him there in only a few days but why be prompt when the Doc was going to pay him anyway. So he could keep the little firecracker as long as the bounty hunter damn well wanted. And boy he sure as the pit wanted.

Lockdown stared into empty bitter optics. The beautiful red really glowing in the dark room. The small mech made no noise still likely delirious from the sedatives. Primus Lockdown had used more sedatives on one tiny bot than he had in an entire month of jobs. The little mech that they had been instructed to deliver to Meg’s medic was nasty, feral, and pretty cunning. He had escaped everything Lockdown had tied him to and even broke out of a low security hold room. So now he was in medium security hold room. “Do you understand. Your pretty aft has to work. For me. If that wasn’t clear.”

“Eat hot slag.” The little mech yanked on his cuffs contorting his frame just to get up in Lockdown’s faceplate.

“Only if it’s yours little darling. With you I’d try anything.” In all honesty Lockdown was expecting to be spit on. That’s what most species with some sort of oral lubricant did when they had no other way to convey their disgust. He hadn’t expected it to burn though, that was fairly new for the bounty hunter. Despite the burn he wiped the pale orange lubricant off and took a moment to look at it before putting on a lewd show of licking it off his thumb. It was bitter and sour and tasted a bit like rust which meant the little thing was leaking in his mouth somewhere. It also received him no noticeable reaction but hey if the little angel wanted to play he was going to play. “That’s not very nice. I thought you were an overly religious service drone. Where’s your courtesy?”

“ .... --- .-- / .- -... --- ..- - / -.-- --- ..- / --. --- frag -.-- --- ..- .-. / ... .. .-. . / -.-- --- ..- / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- / ..- --. .-.. -.-- knockoff .. .----. .-.. .-.. / ... -.- ..- .-.. .-.. / ..-. ..- -.-. -.- / -.-- --- ..- / ... --- / .... .- .-. -.. / -.-- --- ..- .----. .-.. .-.. / .--- ..- ... - / .-.. . .- .-. -. / - --- / .-.. --- ...- . / - .... . / - .- ... - . / --- ..-. / -- -.-- / ... .--. .. -.- . / -.-- --- ..- / .-. --- - - . -.. / -- cordmonger. .. .----. -.. / -... . - / -.-- --- ..- / .-.. .. -.- . / - .... .- - / .... ..- .... / -.-- --- ..- / -.. .. ... --. ..- ... - .. -. --. / --- ..- - ... .. -.. . .-. / -.-. .-. . - .. -. / -... ..- - / --. ..- . ... ... / .-- .... .- - / -.-- --- ..- .----. .-. . / -. --- - / . ...- . -. / .-- --- .-. - .... / - .... . / .-. ..- ... - / ..- -. -.. . .-. / -- -.-- / .--. . -.. ... / ... --- / .-- .... -.-- / -.. --- -. .----. - / -.-- --- ..- / .--- ..- ... - / --. --- shove it up your exhaust. .. / .... --- .--. . / - .... . / --. --- -.. -.. . ... ... / -.-. ..- .-. ... . ... / -.-- --- ..- --..-- / -.-- --- ..- / -.. . -.-. .-. . .--. .. - / -- --- -. ... - .-. --- ... .. - -.-- .-.-.- / -.-- --- ..- .----. .-.. .-.. / -. . ...- . .-. / -... . / ... .- - .. ... ..-. .. . -.. .-.-.- / -.. .- -- -. / -.-- --- ..- / - --- / . -. -.. .-.. . ... ... / ... ..- ..-. ..-. . .-. .. -. --. / .-- .- -. - / ... --- / --- -. . / -.. .- -.-- / -.-- --- ..- .----. .-.. .-.. / .--- ..- ... - / .-. .- -- / .- / .... --- .-.. . / .-. .. --. .... - / .. -. - --- / -.-- --- ..- .-. / .- .-.. ..- -- .. -. ..- -- / - .- -. -.- ... / .-- .. - .... / -.-- --- ..- .-. / - .... .. -.-. -.- / .- ... ... / -.. .. .-.. -.. --- .- -. -.. die!”

Lockdown didn’t even try to sort through the new model's insult. Patina had given him an ancient data pad with old cybertronian phrases on it to greet the kid with but none of them had helped him so far so there was little point. It was cute though, the bounty hunter couldn’t help but smush the smaller mech’s face gently with his servos and chirp down at him enraptured. “Are you not the cutest little thing. You want to murder me. Well, I bet you would stand a chance you antique killing machine which is why you’re chained up because I like to recharge easy. I’m almost done with playing nice. I really am. So one more escape attempt and I’m putting you in the cooler!” The bounty hunter's threats didn’t seem to intimidate the young mech. “The more I’m with you the more I think you’re messing with me though darling. Tell me do you know anything but rude language?”

“Go suck off Unicron’s tailpipe.”

“Jokes on you cutie he didn’t have a tailpipe. I’m sure he was some GROSS AERIAL!” Lockdown’s voice turned gruff and angry for a moment but only a moment.“Whoah wait now Lockdown we don’t judge. Aerials have some of the best legs after all and wings, wings are nice even though they get in the way. Just because that PITTED JUNKER STIFFED ME-wait-” Lockdown vented deeply and ran his servos down his arms a few times. “Brush it off. Brush it off. Two hundred thousand credits? Not a big deal. Not a big deal.” Lockdown carefully brushed the memory away, it was never good getting angry at other cases around, technically, another client.

“Thas nice. PA-TI-NA!” Lockdown had nearly forgotten about the little monster. This was good though. Back on track. Lockdown took a seat on the floor and looked up at the chained mech.

“Patina. Yes. We’re going to him. I have a life that doesn’t revolve around him and you though so sometimes I take a few detours. He didn’t say asap so I feel pretty justified. Till then, you want to fuel up you need to help me.”

“Screw yourself.” Lockdown smiled, his spark pulsing all of a sudden. He didn’t know what it was. He had heard plenty of pretty mechs swear and curse him to their deaths but there was just something about Patina’s little gem. He just had so much potential, so much fire, that it would have been a shame just to send him right off to the stuffy medic. Lockdown so wanted to play with him first.

“Alright darling. You wanna play hard ball we’ll play hard ball. You’ll see what happens when you’re rude to heroes.” Normally Lockdown would have put up more of an effort into getting what he wanted but to be honest despite his policies he wanted to break the little mech in. Wanted to show him what the real world was like outside his little temple. Only the kid was harder than he could have ever suspected. Lockdown expected the kid to break in a few days. Hunger driving him to scream, beg, plead, and do whatever the bounty hunter wanted but after another week and a half there wasn’t a peep. That was troubling. Lockdown wasn’t going to play so hard he damaged the goods. So he checked up on the sylph. Unbolting the door to the kids room and swinging it open got him a sharp smack in the face. The kid had torn apart the berth he had been attached to and had used the still hanging metal to his advantage. He threw himself at the larger mech sending them both to the floor.

Lockdown could have easily pushed the smaller mech off. Weak and wild from starvation and with his servos still bound he wasn’t much of a fight despite his usually unnatural strength but as Lockdown felt sharp fangs sink into and tear at his fuel lines he couldn’t help but feel that the little monster had earned it. Besides the feeling of the little mech digging in and pressing his frame so close, even the grotesque gnawing and sucking sounds, was making the bounty hunter’s frame heat up. So he wrapped one arm around the sylph’s aft and another his neck and let the kid fuel up. “Yeah I guess I deserve this huh? Go ahead you little monster. I got two tanks so you can suck down on me for a while before you even come close to putting me in danger. Not like I’d let you. You’re just lucky your aft looks real cute like this.” A lick of current ran up Lockdown’s leg and made him twitch and his engine revv. “Mhmm Primus~ Yeah~ I think I’m starting to like you gnawing on me.” The small mech’s entire chassis stiffened in an instant. He pushed himself off of his meal and stared down into Lockdown’s optics, energon still dripping from his mouth.

“Patina.” He said the name as slowly and as menacingly as he could in his weakened state but the bounty bot wasn't all that fazed.

Lockdown grimaced more annoyed than anything. He was tired of hearing that name. What was this kids hang up? “Yeah I know. We’re getting there I promise. Like I said though Megs and his crew, which includes your doctor, had to take a short trip to another galaxy while the senate cools down. I have slag to do before I just run off to them. Besides they’re coming back to Cybertron anyway. They’re getting scrap to start a war do you understand that. They are starting a war! Do you want to be fighting a war? You? That’s only if you’re lucky. I know Patina. Did a few rounds in the Pits in the beginning when jobs were low. He’s a good mech but he’s an intellectual and you’re one in a million to a mech like him. Something special. Something valuable. Too valuable. Do you get get me? I’m just trying to have some fun with you kid, before I ruin your life.”

“.. / -.. --- -. .----. - / ..- -. -.. . .-. ... - .- -. -.. .-.-.-”

“Darling I don’t understand your gibberish.” Frustration formed on the sylph’s face. He angrily slammed his bound servos into Lockdown pinning his head to the floor to snarl and scream in the bigger mech's face.

“.-- .... --- ... . / ..-. .- ..- .-.. - / .. ... / - .... .- - / -.-- --- ..- / --- -... - ..- ... . / ..-. .-. .- --. --. . .-. .-.-.- .-- .... -.-- / -.. .. -.. / - .... . / -.-. .-. . .- - --- .-. / -. --- - / -... .-.. . ... ... / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .. - .... / -.-. --- -- -- --- -. / ... . -. ... .” As the sylph screamed he leaned back a bit to shake his servos at Lockdown. When he started swinging the piece of pipe that was still attached to him at the bounty hunter’s face though Lockdown called his little hissy fit quits. He easily rolled the smaller mech to switch their positions and pinned him down.

“HEY NOW! Watch the merchandise kid!” The sylph sneered up at him and tried to push him off but it did little good. As Lockdown watched the mech struggle with his bonds a thought passed through his processor. The Doc had asked if any of them knew either Old Cybertronian or Hand. “Ahh slag.” Quickly switching through his mods to get to his keys Lockdown stopped a moment before unlocking the cuffs, hovering the key just over the lock. “Alright I’ll chalk this up to my processor glitching if you’re willing to play nice.” The sylph didn’t say anything. Lockdown took that as a yes. He should have known better.

The second the cuffs were off Lockdown felt a sharp set of talons gripping at his throat and a knee spike piercing his codpiece. Lockdown vented sharply through his denta but he didn’t startle that easy. Primus this kid knew how to tussle though. It was keeping his engines revved. He hadn’t had a real fight like this in a while. Likely because he wasn’t actually trying to kill the kid but still. It was good. The kid didn’t feel the same. With Lockdown’s arm pressed firmly down on his throat he was already starting to overheat from the struggle. Sharp claws dug even deeper into the bounty hunter’s intake spraying energon over the sylph and the floor and Lockdown felt his vision sway and crack. He had to give it up, game was over. It was fun while it lasted. Lockdown gripped the sylph by his shoulders and slammed him into the floor a few dozen times till his optics offlined.

Lockdown took a moment to calm his spark as he slapped his servo over his leaking wound. “Should have expected that.” The bounty hunter looked down and ran his sturdy square digits over the contours of the young mech's beautiful face. “You really hate my guts don’t you darling. Don’t worry I’ll change that quick.” He really liked the little sylph. Really, really liked him.

With his wound patched up and the kid chained expertly to a chair Lockdown snapped his digits till he got the little mech to come back online. They onlined to a brightly lit, spacious room with blades, pliers, lasers, and other torture implements lining the walls but little else beside the other chair where the bounty hunter’s partner was sitting. He waved happily when he noticed the sylph’s optics moving. “Hi kiddo.”

“Agreed. It’s good to have you back with us. Do you like the change of scenery?" Lockdown walked around the sylph slowly, posturing. Knowing the other mech couldn't really reply. "I underestimated you darling. It won’t happen again. In more ways than one too it seems. I’ve been treating you like some feral thing. Some useless animal from some bygone era but that’s not true. So Swindle here is going to help us chat. I hope you don’t mind but he’s the only one of us who knows Hand so no funny business. If you can’t handle that well...you’ll be here for the rest of the trip.”

Swindle inched forward with his chair and held out his servos. “Come on kid. Only chance. Life changing offer if I do say so myself.” To Swindle’s surprise the kid took the offer and also to his surprise he was smarter than he acted. He had more questions than Swindle was willing to answer under Patina’s pretty strict orders; thanks to Lockdown running his mouth, but the money mech did a good job working around his limitations. To be honest he couldn’t understand Lockdown’s interest in the kid but since he agreed that the kid could use some fun before getting sent off to Patina he helped the bounty hunter get what he wanted. In the end he convinced the young mech to help them out.

So the sylph helped, but he certainly wasn’t happy about it. He was a quick learner and since he knew that his “caretakers” couldn’t really hurt him he enjoyed making the two other mechs lives a trip to the Pit. He would kill bounties, tip other ones off, Primus he even let a few free so they could ambush Lockdown and Swindle. Anything to convince the relentless bounty hunter that he wasn’t worth his time. Lockdown saw it as a challenge. He loved challenges and he knew he could win.

He had been putting down the old medic quite a bit over the trip. Trying to warn the young mech that he was running to a life of limitations and if lucky indentured servitude. But it didn't seem to be sinking in and that was Lockdown's own fault. To the little gem’s optics that was what he was dealing with now. Yet Lockdown had promised him fun and adventure. The bounty hunter had tried too hard to just shove the kid in head first. Get him acquainted to the lifestyle. Really see him shine like Lockdown knew he could. That was the thing though the little darling was already acquainted with the life. Hunting down quarries. Killing for sport and pay. Trapping and...well they hadn’t tried torture but Lockdown was sure it would only be a hop, skip, and a jump till the cutie was pulling out denta and ripping off digits like a pro. What he needed to do was make the kid want it. So he took them to a festival.

Cybertron;in the wake of Megatron’s political success in Vos, was tense. The rebellion was happening without him..,or as some hoped while he was preparing for all out war. A war with the senate. A real one was unimaginable but the “Decepticons” seemed to be prepared for it. Only of course if peaceful and political change didn’t work. It was clear Megatron and most of his lackies had little faith. So not wanting to be anywhere near Cybertron Lockdown headed to a lovely mech friendly planet. Zentararis seventy two or more popularly called planet K- 272. A party destination with more deities and festivals than anyone knew what to do with. The perfect place for a young defunct supposed almost deity with a wild side.

Luckily Lockdown was a quick learner too. It had only taken him about three cycles to learn all the Hand Swindle knew so there was no need for a spare to lug them down. Which Lockdown couldn’t be more thankful for. He assumed Swindle was too since the money mech usually just liked to stick to the bars and get his stumpy aft wasted all night.

When they landed and first got out onto the new planet the kid looked as dour as ever but as they made their way to the twinkling city his optics began to light up. Lockdown wished he could capture the look and sell it to any depressed downtrodden sucker with a few chits left and nothing left to lose. It was damn near magical; it had to be for what it did to his spark. In the thick of it all the kid took off at a run, hopping from place to place barely stopping at something for very long in his excitement. Lockdown had to run to keep up. “Whoah! Slow down kid we got as long as you want. This festival goes on for cycles so you’re not going to miss a thing.”

The sylph pulled away from Lockdown’s loose embrace the first time but didn’t bother swiping at the bounty bots arm around his waist after the second time the mercenary got close. He especially lightened up when Lockdown started buying him stuff. Lockdown couldn’t blame him after being left to rot for almost three years on his own surrounded by nothing but the bodies of his dead loved ones the kid deserved to be treated like the demigod he supposedly was. It was mostly energon and other fuel sweets but a few bits of jewelry as well. The adornments weren’t anything special this was a festival after all but the craftsmanship was beautiful and thanks to Lockdown’s know how; learned from Swindle, he made sure that the little sylph got the best he could find.

Then they found the detailer. A lovely Setastt; an organic made up of what could only be skin and bone from what Lockdown knew of about organics, was happily calling out to hawk their stall. The new model was instantly sucked in. A Setastt was certainly a feat for a mechs first organic. They were some of the tallest organics in the known universe and were able to stand ped to tip with an average mech from Cybertron, the one at the stall was even taller than Lockdown so they were quite the looker. With a soft lilting voice and long sharp fingers it was pretty obvious that detailing wasn’t their main source of income. Not that Lockdown cared. They certainly had every one of their eyes on the little sylph though. Urging him to come closer to check out all the fun designs and colors.

Lockdown urged him forward so he could look at the stall himself. Everything in the stall was good quality and the festival designs were elegant and intricate. With a decent coat of sealer it would likely be a paintjob that could last a few good months even in the most rigorous lifestyle. The price would be worth it depending on the organics skill. As if on cue she started up a quick demo on a piece of metal. Showing off swooping curves and sharp clean lines razor thin and even. Lockdown was sold. He would have to repaint the kid before sending him off to Patina but he was sure the kid would be excited to get pampered considering his paint was looking a little shoddy due to his abhorrent behavior. “You want to get a new look darling?” The little mech immediately looked at him suspiciously but it quickly faded to something more hopeful. It really was quite a shame how jaded the little mech already was. He was worried Lockdown was tricking him into something as simple as a fun night on the town. “Come on~ You look like a hot mess.” The shop owner tried to egg the young mech on but considering her Neocybex was just a few levels above the sylphs there was no way the kid was taking in one word. The kid looked from all the beautiful designs on the stall walls and then back to his own scratched and flaking paint. Sure it all looked like fun but it would be like erasing one more thing from what had happened. “Don’t worry too much about getting your old colors you’ll get them back when you want them. I’m a master myself, I've got you.”Lockdown’s words seemed to ease the young mechs fears. He nodded at the bounty hunter. “You really want to do this?” Another nod. Lockdown hoped to Primus that the smile that spread across his face didn’t freak the young mech out. “Alright you got it.” Lockdown paid the stall keeper half up front and then told them he was going to wander around to find a decent drink. He also told them to stick to yes or no questions or things the kid could point to. They were more than understanding considering a good detailing took a few hours. Although the kid had a bit of a fit when he noticed Lockdown wasn’t following him and the stall keeper to the back of the tent. “Kid you’re going to be fine. I just want to be surprised by the end product. I’ll come back. Just trust me a bit.” The small mech looked at him, disbelieving, but a stubborn streak must have run through him because he turned with a sharp huff and dissipated into the tent.

With that the bounty hunter set off for a strong drink. The poor kid might not have been completely put at ease by Lockdown’s promise but the cutie had to learn sometime. As much as Lockdown wanted to be around the kid he also needed someone who was independent and despite their indignation with each other the sylph hadn’t been out of Lockdown’s sight once. A few good hours on his own with a hot alien would definitely be a shock to the system.

As Lockdown walked through the streets in the light mist of sticky rain he spotted Swindle at one of the outdoor bars. The mech was chatting up some cute mech who was dolled up so elegantly that he had to have paid for them to be there. Too small and boxy for Lockdown’s tastes but he wasn’t going to knock his partner's preferences. As Lockdown sat down next to his friend though the money mech immediately judged his. “Where’s the brat and please tell me you managed to hawk him for a decent chunk of cash?” Lockdown couldn’t blame Swindle for being done with the kid considering he had cost the pair almost a dozen jobs but he was surprised the mech would be willing to get rid of such a high ticket item that badly.

“Now Swindle he’s a job. Don’t talk that way.”

“Yeah he’s a job that we haven’t even told Patina we’ve completed yet. He still thinks we’re scrummin around Vos looking for his little monster. All he knows is we found a mask that belongs to the little demon.”

“You didn’t update him afterwards?”

“PRIMUS NO. I wanted to see if we could have gotten a better price for him. Doc wanted the little slagger dead or alive and their are some lovely mechs I know who can make us a literal carbon copy once you come to your senses.”

“I think I’ll get him to come around.”

“Sure~ How much of our money have you wasted already?”

“Probably less than you have on your lovely escort. Hello darling.” Lockdown winked at Swindle’s date and they gave him a pursed embarrassed smile.

“A mech has needs.”

“Here, here. We agree on something.”

“Lockdown I will get you the company of as many mechs as you want for a week if we can just ditch that demon.”

“Sorry Swindle. I think I love him.” As the bartender made his way over Lockdown ordered himself a drink and another for Swindle who had just spit what was left of his.

“No. NO. Primus no! Lockdown he’s a job!”

“He’s also valuable. A bounty beyond measure. An extinct species. Do you think I want to hand that over to some dreary rebel medic? You know some “lovely mechs” after all so no real problem.”

“Yes real problem! I work with you! I’d have to live with you trying to brainwash that fragging primal slagger into wanting to sit on your spike for the rest of its pitiful life! I’m not letting you condemn me to that life!”

“You can go find a new bounty hunter to micromanage.”

“Oh put it on mute! You’d be broke and back in the Pits if it wasn’t for me!”

“And that affects you how?”

“Just drink so I don’t have to listen to your garbage.” Swindle took his drink from the bartender and sipped at it trying his best to now ignore the other mech. Swindle’s escort giggled and slipped an arm around the mech's waist as they sipped at their own.

“Fine by me.” Lockdown nodded to the bartender as he drained half his drink in one go. The mech headed back to the tap.

Far too many drinks in and a few hours later Lockdown was heading back to the detailer. The rain had really started to come down and while the mechs working the festival had done a good job tarping off the festivities heavy fat drops of sap and rain still dripped pretty frequently through the tattered well worn tarps above. Not so bad for the natives who had the appropriate weather coatings or skin to deal with the environment but not so good for Lockdown whose matte rough metal practically attracted the stuff making his mechanics stick annoyingly. His frame would deal with the damage as long as he kept dry so foregoing his gruff dangerous persona he found a stall selling beautiful umbrellas.

A few stalls down a very doped up beldera and her arserix assistant were selling sweets. The familiar scent of bismuth and asmatihitine told him that they weren’t just any sweets. One look at the adorable shopkeep and her large lavender rimmed eyes and Lockdown found himself pushing back the top of the stall with a smile on his face. “Someone’s been breaking business rule number one.”

“Oh and what is that wise customer?” The beldera’s Neocybex was amazing for her to be able to work through the bounty hunter’s slur.

“Never sell a product you enjoy partaking in yourself. You never end up selling anything that way.”

The shop keep laughed and retorted. “Business like mine requires passion and fine taste though. I have to make sure my product is good enough to sell don’t you agree?”

“Can’t fault you for that. You got anything for a mech like me?” Lockdown knew that she did but when dealing with goods like these it was best to be polite.

“Oh I sure do~ You’ll just have to wait a tick, we’re just finishing up a fresh batch in the back.” She motioned to her co-worker behind her. The lanky crystalline kid waved before returning to their work. “How much would you like?” The beldera stared up at Lockdown wantonly, her large fluffy tail swaying seductively behind her. Lockdown couldn’t say he’d ever be interested in getting with an organic that small but she was certainly putting on a good show.

“Give me a quarter of the batch but split that between two boxes if you can.”

“Sure thing.” As they waited for things to get finished the shopkeep continued to chat Lockdown up. “Mel’deve.”

“Lockdown.”

“I’ve seen you around before. Usually you buy yourself some arm candy from Delmeska’s. Jobs scarce this month?”

“I’ve got someone else to treat this time.”

“Finally taken! That’s a big deal for mechs like you or so I’m told. A pity, but I’m happy for you.”

“I’m sorry if you’ve had your eyes on me.”

“You and the few other Cybertronians we get here. There’s nothing quite like a partner that a rizim could also call home.” she sighed something soft and high pitched.

“Such lofty goals. I wish you the best of luck.” Lockdown could really start to feel the last few drinks kicking in. A low rumbling laugh an almost constant ambient noise to his words.

“So sweet. How’d you manage to land a cutie in your line of work?”

“Am I that transparent?”

“I’ve seen you at the job boards a few too many times to just be curiosity.”

“Ah. Well they were a client but now I think I’ve got them interested in more.”

“Oh it’s a work in progress. Then you’re the one who needs all the luck. Got a picture? I’m a nosy little fox.” As Lockdown dug around in his subspace for his data pad the young arserix came over with the sweets. As he passed over the pad to Mel’deve he took a moment to count what was left of his credits. Luckily he hadn’t splurged as much as he usually had to. “Ooh~ he’s so shiny! And look at all that fun machine guff. So many bits to nest in!” Mel’deve sighed dreamily again as she swiped through Lockdown’s dozens of candids of the young sylph; her tail bushed up and swishing dramatically.

“He is quite a treasure. How much do I owe you?”

Mel’deve looked up from the datapad, a glint in her eye. “Nothing if you’d be willing to help a little organic out.”

“I work for anyone but I must say even with how fine your product is my skills are going to cost a bit more that that.”

“I know.” The beldera pushed the mech’s data pad towards him and rested her head in her hands. “Could we meet up later at your ship and go over details as soon as one my sisters comes to take my place?”

“That can certainly be arranged.” With contact info exchanged Lockdown took his data pad and his sweets and headed back off to find his sylph. When he finally got to the stall there was a rather sleek hologram running the front of the stall. It perked up when they spotted Lockdown.

“Over here Sir! The Master is just about finished with your friend.” Pretty impressive A.I. for an old model hologram. “Feel free to go into the back or wait out here with me. It should only be a few more minutes.” Lockdown smiled. Switched his umbrella to his other servo and leaned against the stall to chat.

The reveal was worth the wait. Even in the weak light he glittered and shone. The slick dusty mauve red and creamy gold a bit too soft for the line of work but Lockdown wasn’t complaining. The black and pearly white accents and flourishes making him look more like an antique then when Lockdown found him. With the new jewelry Lockdown had bought him and a couple of pale gold silks from the detailer he looked like something Lockdown would have had to pay a fortune to take to the berth or anywhere to be honest. “Nice work. You made him look like a mech that’s more than I can afford.”

The shopkeeper smiled and chuckled as they took the rest of Lockdown’s payment. “Then you’re lucky I’m not selling him back to you.”

“Why the sad face though kid? Not happy with it?” The young mech kept switching back and forth between looking at himself in the mirror and back at the shopkeeper, unsure and worried.

“Hopefully it’s nothing I did. He did get a bit nervous when I took this off. Probably just a little modest.” The setastt passed over the sylph’s fancy toga. The kid's optics immediately darted to Lockdown’s servos. The bounty bot vented a quiet sigh of relief. It was nothing. Didn't have to start a fight today.

“Yeah. There’s not much to him as far as we’re concerned.”

“Well he fits right in here. I hope you lovely mechs enjoy the rest of the festival and if you ever want my services again here is my information.”

“Thanks. I might.” Lockdown took the card and held out his servo to the young mech. “Come on kid. There’s plenty more to explore.”

After finding the bounty bots favorite game tent and earning back nearly all the money he had spent that night as well as successfully teaching the kid to play a few games himself the two were getting a bit tired off all the lights and noise so they went to find some place quiet. As they walked through the throngs of the myriad of mechs and aliens the kid stayed close. Clinging to Lockdown’s side like a chunk of ice in the cold season. Lockdown was happy to let the young mech leech his warmth and share the umbrella but it was a bit of a hassle to walk all lovey dovey so he pulled the younger mech up a few sets of stairs and out to an empty pavilion in the middle of the dripping woods. Far from the main festival hub,out in the open, the rain fell more freely but under the pavilion the two could just sit and enjoy the sound and the beautiful glow of all of Zentararis’ flora. After two or three of the special sweets Lockdown even had the kid in a dreamy mood cuddling at his side.

With the content picturesque like atmosphere and few hits of asmatihitine Lockdown was sure that he had sealed the deal. He pulled the smaller mech a bit closer and managed to get a hold of one of his servos. He ran his thumb comfortingly over the Sylph’s knuckles. The first time with purpose and the rest simply because he liked the way it felt. The kid perked up a bit recognizing the action.

“So uhh….kid did you have fun?” Lockdown could feel the kid nod into his side.“You know you can have more fun with me and Swindle if you want. Patina’s a busy mech and he might even like you better after you get used to the outside world a bit.” Another nod. “You did happen to notice that there was an important factor to all the fun we had today though yes?” This time the other mech looked up at Lockdown questioningly. Lockdown laughed curtly and rubbed at his faceplate. “Money kid. You need money to have fun. Now the thing is I don’t mind treating you to trips like these but you need to help me out. I like you kid. I want to teach you some things before I pass you off to Patina so how ‘bout I say I’m sorry for making you feel like nothing and you and me start trusting each other? How’s that?” The kid looked up at Lockdown with his glassy empty optics for a long time before curling back up into the bounty hunter’s side. “Is that a yes?” It took an agonizingly long time for the kid to agree. Primus, it was almost as if the kid was trying to get Lockdown’s spark to explode. “Well then how about we start with your name.”

“- .... . / .-.. .- ... - / .-.. .. --. .... - / ... . . -. / -... . ..-. --- .-. . / - .... . / .-- . .-.. .-.. .-.-.-” Lockdown could barely hear the gibberish the kid was pressed so close to the bounty hunter’s side,

“Anything I can pronounce? Or something you can sign. I didn’t bother learning Hand just for you to keep screeching at me.” The sylph took a moment. He had come up with something a long time ago. He could probably think of it quicker if his processor didn’t feel so fuzzy.

“Lux.” The name didn’t sound right on his lips and Lux knew there was more to the translation but for the life of him he couldn’t think of it. The dumb brute was just so warm and he was just so exhausted all of a sudden.

“Lux? Well that I can do.” As the two sat enjoying their high and the atmosphere a comfortable silence fell between them. Lockdown had more questions but he could tell the kid wasn’t lucid enough to answer them so he let him slip into recharge. It had been a long trip and it was time to head back the ship. Lockdown carried Lux through the halls of the ship trying not to run into corners and walls thanks to his lingering intoxication and when he finally got to the kids gussied up maximum holding cell the bounty bot vented a heavy sigh of relief that he was finally able to put the little mech down. He wasn’t heavy but Lockdown had suddenly become critically aware of all of his barbs and spikes and the last thing he wanted was to screw up a three hundred credit paint job. As he laid the sylph down though Lockdown felt sharp tickling servos on his neck as Lux wrapped his arms loosely around the other mech to keep him close. Starry clouded optics gazed up sleepily at him,wanting.

“Lahvkdown, .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -.-- --- ..- / .-.. .. . / .-- .. - .... / -- . ..--..” Lockdown felt a chill run down his spinal strut, a heavy intense warmth blooming though his tanks. He had no clue what the young mech said but anything said with that tone of voice and that face looking up at him with those optics would have garnered the same effect.

“Now angel you know I don’t understa-”

“Stay. .--. .-.. . .- ... . ..--.. / .. .----. -- / - .. .-. . -.. / --- ..-. / .- / -.-. --- .-.. -.. / . -- .--. - -.-- / -... . .-. - .... .-.-.-” Lockdown swore the kid whispered the command on purpose. The merc silently begged to Primus that the young mech didn’t catch the sound of his spike thunking loudly against his codpiece.

“Whatever you want kid.”

Things were good after that. Real good. Lux took a few jobs to really get into it but after that it was beauty in motion. Watching the bounties flock to the kid like insecticons to spilt energon only to be taken to the floor warmed Lockdown’s spark. Watching the young beauty beat the scrap out of his debtors warmed a few other things. The kid was cold, ruthless, morally and emotionally drained from the recall of his people. He manipulated mechs with warm caring touches and kind optics filled with understanding before taking a titanium pipe to their skulls again and again and it never got stale. The kid just had a way with words. He used the few ones he had managed to pick up effectively but the language barrier barely mattered. He made himself understood and the mechs, as they looked into those empty alien optics, seemed to just know that they were dealing with something different. Something dangerous. Something to be revered. So they broke. One after another after another.

In only a few years the kid even had a reputation for himself. Mechs and other sorts of ilk spread rumors and boy did they all have a lot to say. Every disreputable highroller wanted Lockdown and his pretty killing machine on their payroll. The trio had more job offers than they could realistically do and for the first in Lockdown’s life the three had actually been invited to the Nowhere galla. A place for the blackmarket elite to sit and boast and party. A place where more money was thrown around than most planets G.D.P.. Swindle’s spark nearly went supernova when Mel’deve slipped the invite to him when he stopped by the shop.

“Do you see this Lockdown! We are never giving this kid to Patina!”

“Quiet Swindle or he might hear you!”

“What like he cares? I didn’t have any faith in you I’ll admit that but you turned out right in the end. The kid’s a natural merc and he loves us! I haven’t heard him mention that old medic’s name in months.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not at the back of his brain pan!”

“Yeah and it’s going to stay there! Once he see’s the life he could have he’s not going to run off to be some medic’s pet! He’s going to stick with us and be your pet!”

“Swindle! Mind the euphemisms. He can’t speak or read Neocybex but he sure as the Pit can understand and misconstrue things if he overhears us.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Swindle waved his partner off. “Primus one klick we’re pulling the kid out of some beat up tomb and now we’re sending him on solo hunts. Do you think Patina might get wise?”

“Can’t see how. We’re not even close to Cybertron and him and his rebel preacher have enough keeping their attention. He still asks for progress reports but I send him the same old guff. Trails go cold here. Pick up a new lead there. Luckily Lux and the good Doctor didn’t really know each other that well so I can just make up proof and no one’s any the wiser.”

“Yeah but Meg’s is collecting mercs and if all the hype gets to him he might want to see the cute ruthless apprentice you’ve picked up.”

“I think he’d be understanding about it all. I’m sure he’d prefer a young merc than a depressed refugee any cycle.”

“Yeah but Patina’s not exactly soft and he won’t be too happy with you for breaking the deal.” The two hushed abruptly as the door began to creak open. A sleepy- opticed Lux made his way over to Lockdown.

“Lahvkdown .-- .... .- - / --. .. ...- . ... ..--.. / .. / .-- .- -.- . / ..- .--. / - --- / .- -. / . -- .--. - -.-- / -... . .-. - .... / .- -. -.. / ..-. .. -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .... . .-. . / -.. --- .. -. --. / -. --- - .... .. -. --. ..--.. / .. - .----. ... / - --- --- / -.-. --- .-.. -.. / ..-. --- .-. / -- . / - --- / ... .-.. . . .--. / .- .-.. --- -. . / .. -. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -... ..- ... - . -.. / ... .... .. .--. .-.-.-”

Lockdown was getting better at understanding primal vernacular but with how fast the sylph talked it was usually easier to just read the kid’s em field and guess. Right now he was mildly annoyed and a little bit needy. “I’m sorry I left you alone and cold angel. Swindle was just very excited about something and told me it couldn’t wait. Let’s head back to the berth. We’ve got three poor unfortunate sparks to pick up and one of them needs to tell us a few things so you’re going to have a fun busy time tonight.”

“ .-- .... .- - / -.. .. -.. / .... . / .-- .- -. - / - --- / - . .-.. .-.. / -.-- --- ..- / .- -... --- ..- - ..--.. Swhinndel?”

“Kid for the last time it’s s-win-dl. You don’t got put that elite air to it.” Lockdown glared at his money mech with a look of ‘are you serious’.

“Correct pronunciation aside darling you’re going to like this. Thanks to your lovely aft making waves we were invited to a very special party.”

“Me?” The young mech didn’t look as excited about the news as Lockdown hoped.

“Of course you! See love, mercs love new metal and what they love even more is when that new metal shines oh so brightly. That’s you. Everyone wants to see the new killer in the cosmos.”

“.-- .... .- - / .. ..-. / .. / -.. --- -. .----. - / .-- .- -. - / - --- / --. --- ..--.. / -.-. .- -. / -.-- --- ..- / ... - .. .-.. .-.. ..--..”

Lockdown glowered. He hated that the kid continued to get like this every now and again. There was always a need for private time in moderation and of course they had to watch their backs but this was important. Denying an invitation to this party unless there were serious excuses was like spitting in the face of every being who dealt in the black market. “Now, why would you not want to go?”

“He doesn’t want to go! Kid you’re going whether you like it or not! You’re not insulting the deadliest dealers in the cosmos and getting us on a snuff list you got that!” Lux looked at the other mech with terrified horror.

“SWINDLE!”

Swindle grabbed the taller merc by one of his barbs and dragged him down to his level.“No Lockdown the kid needs to know. He’s either in this life of he’s not!”

“You have such little tact Swindle I swear-”

“Lahvkdown?” Lockdown chuckled curtly as looked into Lux’s wide nervous optics.

“It would be in poor form to dismiss the invitation darling but considering your... unique background I’m sure they would understand your need for secrecy. Still…” Lockdown sauntered over to Lux and pulled him close and tight. “ I know you’re still upset over the incident on Ledu but I got you back and you killed that fragger. Nothing bad even happened. Nothing bad will ever happen to you when you’re with me.” Lockdown ran his thumbs up and down the faint curve of Knock Out’s cheek struts. “Are you really going to let one little thing stop you from having fun for the rest of your life? Patina hired me to keep you safe and sound and I will. I always will.”

Lux sighed as he ran his servos over Lockdown’s. “--- -.- --..-- / -... ..- - / .. / .-- .- -. - / .- / -. . .-- / .--. .- .. -. - / .--- --- -... / ..-. --- .-. / - .... . / .--. .- .-. - -.-- .-.-.- “

“For you angel? Anything.”

Lockdown didn’t remember much of the party but he knew it had been excellent. Lux had lived up to his namesake and shined for the whole of Null cementing their place in the underground elite and Lockdown couldn’t have been prouder. The sylph had turned heads and sparks and Lockdown had a few dozen new contacts, contracts that spanned the cosmos! Not to mention the three of them had earned more money than they knew what to do with! Well Swindle knew. He always did the same thing. Used it to make more money. Lockdown and Lux had no idea. After the party as the drinks and drugs were wearing off Lockdown had Lux resting with him in the captain’s quarters. Just existing together as the young mech counted his winnings. The kid had killed it at the games tables and even in the Pits with the few opponents Lockdown had let him take on.

“- . .-.. .-.. / -- . / - .... . / - .-. ..- - .... / .-- .... .- - / -.-. .- -. / .. / .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / --. . - / .. -. / - .... .. ... / .-- --- .-. .-.. -.. / ..-. --- .-. Three million credits?”

“Figures Swindle would only be willing to teach you how to pronounce numbers. Slagger. Honestly? Anything you want angel. You’ve got more money in your servos than even some Senator’s back on our poor metal pellet of a planet have. What are you in the market for?”

Lux sat himself on Lockdown’s lap and wrapped his arms comfortably around the mech's neck. “.... --- .-- / -- ..- -.-. .... / .. ... / .. - / - --- / -... ..- -.-- Lahvkdown’s ... - --- .-. -.-- ..--.. / .. / -.- -. --- .-- / - .... --- ... . / ... . .-. ...- --- ... / .-- . .-. . / ..-. --- .-. --. . -.. / ..-. --- .-. / ... --- -- . - .... .. -. --. / -- --- .-. . / . -..- .--. .-.. --- .. - .- -... .-.. . .-.-.-” Lockdown felt his spark pulse like a supernova and suddenly wished he had another drink as he fought off a blush. The kid sure was a smart one, then again Cybertron didn’t exactly forge bounty hunters and mercs. Not on purpose.

“I won’t make you pay for that kid. Why you want to know it is beyond me though.... but if you really want it.” Lockdown vented nervously and re-situated himself. He shouldn’t have been this embarrassed. “I used to be an orderly at uhh...special clinic.” Lockdown didn’t know what reaction he had been expecting but he had at least expected one. Was the kid unimpressed? “Hard to believe I know but you see this place... well they weren’t very nice. They were uhmm...senate funded so they had a lot of runners. So thanks to an unfortunate accident I was the mech who they tasked to track those poor slaggers down. Really give them the business. But I wasn’t happy with just that. I wanted more. Most medical mechs, forged like freaking load bearers the lot of us, so it was easy getting uh...less medical jobs on the side but even with that I wasn’t happy with my lot in life so some part of me freaked out because...mechs who didn’t like their lot in life, mechs who tried to be stupid, well they got sent to a clinic like the one I worked at. So I started thinking, how long before they could tell? How long till they considered me a threat? So I got out. Going from a pretty good life to a real sparkless one in the Pits. It was kind of a shock at first but beneath all the pretty words and functionalist rhetoric I knew I was a monster so it made the life easy. Fun even.That’s how I got this mug of mine. Could have fixed it, it didn’t exactly take me that long to get money. Enough money to make a name for myself and better life but I-I don’t know it meant something to me. My scars meant something.. See unlike Patina and old Megatronus I only cared about me. What I wanted. I didn’t want to make waves. I just wanted change and I got it.” Lockdown gently grabbed Lux’s face and rested his forehead against the other mech's.“Now you’re here and we’re better than ever. This is our life now you got that? Ours. And we’re going to live it till our sparks melt us from the inside out.”

“Lahvk-” Lockdown knew he shouldn’t have but he wanted it, wanted it so badly. Lux tasted like sweet liquor and rust and just being that close to the sylph made the merc’s spark feel like it was about to explode. It hummed and whined with want, desperate for more than just a kiss but Lockdown knew better. He knew he was ugly inside and out and that no mech in their right mind would waste their spark on him. It was only a matter of time. Lux never pulled away though. The arms around his neck only clung tighter and the lips against his own pushed back with their own desire.

Everything in Lockdown’s life after that moment was perfect. Perfect for two hundred fifty-seven years and thirteen cycles. Until the cycle he realized that it wasn’t for Lux.

It had been a long productive week and with most of the cells filled with the lucky few bounties who were wanted alive the trio was heading for the closest drop off. Lux had been distant the past week. Sad and somewhat on autopilot as he worked. Lockdown had assumed it was just because they had finally run out of the dead energon the sylph was supposed to drink but as the young mech’s melancholy seeped into their more intimate life the older merc started to seriously worry. He finally had a good thing he wasn’t about to let it get fragged up. They were going to talk about this.

Lockdown found Lux in their washrack, on his knees clutching his old sylph mask in one servo and wiping away tears with another. Lockdown knew he had let things go too far. “Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing in here all alone?” Lux looked up startled and quickly attempted to clean himself up.

“No- nothing Lahvkdown,.. / .--. .-. --- -- .. ... . .-.-.-”

“Nothing huh? Then why did you break out that old thing?” Lockdown sat down next to the younger mech and gently pulled the mask from his servos. “You having second thoughts?” Lux refused to look at him but held the merc’s servo that rested around his side.

“.. .----. -- / -. --- - .... .. -. --. / -- --- .-. . / - .... .- -. / .- / ... . .-.. ..-. .. ... .... / -- --- -. ... - . .-. .-.-.-”

The question had was meant to be a light joke. Lockdown wasn’t an idiot he understood grief and missing the past but he never wanted to encourage it. He hadn’t expected the younger mech's serious doubt. “We’re all selfish monster’s kid. That’s why we do this job?

“. ...- . -. / .. ..-. / .. - / -- . .- -. ... / .- -... .- -. -.. --- -. .. -. --. / - .... . / --- -. . / -.-- --- ..- / .-.. --- ...- . -.. / ..-. --- .-. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / --- .-- -. / .... .- .--. .--. .. -. . ... ... ..--..”

“What are you talking about? Who are you talking about? That old slagger Patina? You really want him that much?!” Lockdown’s rage hit like a summer storm his spark cackling so wildly he swore he could see the light through his seams. He grabbed Lux’s face roughly and pulled it close to his. “We have a good thing here! A great thing! And you want to leave that for nothing!”

“Patina-”

“WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT HIM IS BETTER THAN ALL THIS?! BETTER THAN THE JOB, THE THRILL, THE MONEY, ME? Have I not made you happy? TELL ME!”

“-.-- --- ..- / -.- -. --- .-- / -. --- - .... .. -. --. .-.-.- / .. / .-- .- ... / - .-. .- .--. .--. . -.. / .... . .-. . / ..-. --- .-. -.-. . -.. / - --- / --- -... .-.. .. --. . / -.-- --- ..- / .- -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .-- .- -. - / - --- / .- -.-. - / .- ... / .. ..-. / .. .----. -- / - ..- .-. -. .. -. --. / -- -.-- / -... .- -.-. -.- / --- -. / -.-- --- ..- / ..-. --- .-. / ... --- -- . --- -. . / . .-.. ... . / .- ... / .. ..-. / --- ..- .-. / .-.. --- ...- . / .-- .- ... / --- .-. --. .- -. .. -.-. ..--..”

Lockdown wanted to yell and scream but he couldn’t let the kid get to him. He had brought this on himself but he had so long ago fooled himself that he had won the lottery of life. He had everything at almost no cost and he should have known it was phony. “Fine! FINE! WHATEVER YOU WANT KID! IF YOU WANT THAT DUMB SLAGGER THEN YOU DESERVE HIM BUT LET ME TELL YOU-” Lockdown hadn’t expected to be caught so off guard. Lux’s punch sent the bigger merc crashing into the wall his frame denting in the shower.

“.-.. . - / -- . / - . .-.. .-.. / -.-- --- ..- / .- / - .... .. -. --. / -.-- --- ..- / .--. .-. --- -.-. . ... ... --- .-. / .-. --- - - . -.. / -... .-. ..- - . .-.-.- / .. / .... .- -.. / ... --- -- . --- -. . / -... . ..-. --- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.- / --- -. . / --- ..-. / -- -.-- / --- .-- -. .-.-.- / --- -. . / --- ..-. / -- -.-- / --- .-- -. .-.-.- / .- .-. . / -.-- --- ..- / .-.. .. ... - . -. .. -. --. ..--.. / .--. .- - .. -. .- / - --- --- -.- / - .... . -- / - --- / .... . .-.. .--. / - .... . -- .-.-.-” Lux sat himself on Lockdown’s lap pinning the mechs face still with his sharp servos. “.. .----. -- / .... .- .--. .--. -.-- / .... . .-. . / .-- .. - .... / -.-- --- ..- / -.. . ... .--. .. - . / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -- . - .... --- -.. ... / -... ..- - / -- -.-- / ... .--. .- .-. -.- / ... - .. .-.. .-.. / -. . . -.. / -- -.-- / --- -. . / .- -. -.. / --- -. .-.. -.-- .-.-.- / .. / -. . . -.. / .... .. -- .-.-.- / .. / -- .- -.. . / .- / .--. .-. --- -- .. ... . / -... ..- - / .. / .-- .- -. - / -... --- - .... .-.-.- / .. / .-- .- -. - / -.-- --- ..- / -... --- - .... .-.-.- / .. / .-- .- -. - / .... .. -- / .- -. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .- -. -.. / - .... .. ... / .-.. .. ..-. . .-.-.- / .. / .- -- / .- / ... . .-.. ..-. .. ... .... / -- --- -. ... - . .-. .-.-.-”

Lockdown’s demeanor slowly softened. Despite the pain he turned his face away. He didn’t want to look at the younger mech. He understood the sentiment. He'd left a few good lovers behind in his life...sent a few even better friends to the well for his own sake but that didn’t change how badly his spark burned with jealousy. “Is that why you were so Pit bound to get to that slagger?”

“-.-- --- ..- / -.-. .- -. .----. - / .- ... -.- / .... .. -- / .-- .. - .... --- ..- - / - .. .--. .--. .. -. --. / .... .. -- / --- ..-. ..-. / - .... .- - / -.-- --- ..- .----. ...- . / ..-. --- ..- -. -.. / -- . / .- -. -.. / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -. . ...- . .-. / ..-. . . .-.. / .- - / .--. . .- -.-. . / - .. .-.. .-.. / .. / -.- -. --- .-- / -- -.-- / .... .- -- .- .-. - .. .- / .. ... / ... .- ..-. . .-.-.-” The younger mech rested his helm on Lockdown’s shoulder and buried his face in the merc’s neck to hide his tears. “.. / -.-. .- -. .----. - / .... .- ...- . / -... --- - .... .-.-.- / .--. .- - .. -. .- / .. ... / -.- .. -. -.. / -... ..- - / .... . .----. ... / .--. .- -.-- .. -. --. / -.-- --- ..- / - --- / -... .-. .. -. --. / -- . / - --- / .... .. -- .-.-.- / .. / -.. --- ..- -... - / .... . / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / ... --- / .-- .. ... . / .- -. -.. / -.-. .- .-. .. -. --. / .- ... / - --- / .--- ..- ... - / .-.. . - / -- . / .-.. . .- ...- . .-.-.- / .. / .... .- ...- . / - --- / ... .- -.-. .-. .. ..-. .. -.-. . / ... --- -- . - .... .. -. --. .-.-.- .--. .-.. . .- ... . .-.-.-”

“Ahhh kid. Why did you have to go and do this to me?” Lockdown wrapped his arms around the smaller mech and held him close. “You know I don’t like giving up my treasures.”

* * *

 

The sound of the stiff main deck door creaking open pulled Lockdown from his reminiscing. Luckily it was the subject of said reverie that had dispelled the merc’s dreams. Lockdown quickly picked up a ledger and powered the data pad on trying not to look as if he had just been waiting with nothing better to do.

Knock Out crossed the room in a few strides and seated himself on the merc’s lap. “Busy?” Lockdown instinctively wrapped an arm the slim waist and held him close.

“Enough. I’ve been cutting down on jobs. Not traipsing across the galaxy any more.”

“Something wrong?”

“I’m reaching ‘able to purchase another private vacation planet’ territory so I figured I can take a break for a few hundred years.”

“Oh? Interested in settling down and taking care of a new spark? Solidifying your legacy?” Lockdown’s spark pulsed wildly. Far, far, far beneath his greed and desire there was a thick stable layer or parental nurturing. Perhaps not with the best intentions or morals but Primus what the merc wouldn’t give to have a pack of his own ruling the universe in his name.

“ Only if they’re partly yours love. You know that.”

“I do. I haven’t caught you with another alien aluminium hussy in a long time so I’m starting to actually believe you’ve settled on actually winning my spark.”

“I just keep those nights to the houses. Is that a hint of jealousy I hope?”

“You know I have high respect for mechs of the profession. They just do what they think your money’s worth but I’m sure you give some of them a decent night as long as they promise not to tell. You always turned so soft behind closed curtains.”

“Only when they look like they need it. I always have Swindle to go hard with.”

“And Pharma I hear. Did you even remember that he was a previous client?”

“Ohh there’s the jealousy I want. I did. Was he a slagbucket to you?”

“He wasn’t the worst. So tell me where will we be begging for Cybertron’s future endeavors?”

“Where do you think? Null.”

“I thought that place was destroyed a few millenia ago.”

“They’ve rebuilt it again and again. It’s pretty nice now. Not just for the black market anymore either. Influential movers with all sorts of reputations and little morals are all there. Plenty of pockets to pick.”

“Sounds like a plan. When?”

“As soon as you’re done with your little Prime quest on Caminus. The mech and their pretty organic partner who run the new place are very understanding. Plus we are old friends. They remember you, us. During the good old days. You can expect quite a turnout for your return.”

“How exciting. What shall I wear?”

“Now I know you’re being sarcastic but I’ve been working on something. Gotta keep you looking good. I haven’t seen these colors since old Patina.”

“He did love the traditional colors. This was exciting as he’d let me go.”

“So what’s the occasion. Anniversary?”

“I don’t torture myself like that anymore. Some of the Bots raided my stash and tried to get away without me noticing. I feel my actual age when dealing with them. Is it sad that I hate it?”

“You’ve lived more of a life than they have. Doesn’t stop you from being petty. That never goes away with mechs like us. We work hard for our pleasantries after all.”

“Pleasantries? I have to disagree, a good paint is a necessity.”

“I know. So….did you come alone?”

“Oh here we go. I didn’t but... we are alone.” Lockdown felt Knock Out’s talons on the back of his neck. “You ready for this? Bee will only stay preoccupied for so long but it will be long enough.”

“Always trying to rush me. Next time I’m gonna tie you down and treat you good and long.”

“I’d settle for only one of those.” Knock Out could feel Lockdown’s engine grumbling as he buried his face in his neck..

“It’s not my fault the only thing you let make you scream is a toy. Imagine the kind of reputation you’d have built if you actually satisfied mechs to the best of your abilities.”

“Even the best don’t give their everything. I just have to face the facts I’m not very exciting in the berth.” Knock Out slipped a servo lower and let his talons dip into the merc’s vents. Lockdown hitched and shuddered, transforming his hook he cupped Knock Out’s aft and used the tips of his digits to message some stiff gears.

“Don’t be silly. You always keep me coming back. One day I’ll get you to settle. I can deal with old shoulder struts if you can make nice with Swindle but the rest of your pets gotta go.”

“We both know you’ll never be satisfied. I should know. I’ve lived with plenty of the same mech myself included.”

“Oh now, you like to play hard to get but I’ve seen you satisfied. You just like having a few backup plans. Something you never grew out of. So don’t worry,” Lockdown let his digits slip further to the front of Knock Out’s frame and dug into a wide seam. Catching a bundle of wires and rigging he rolled and pulled them till Knock Out fell forward with a sharp gasp, the talons still around the merc’s neck scraping into his paint. “Just to prove it to you I plan on satisfying you for good this time.” Lockdown pushed his digits even deeper catching more wire bundles to massage and tug. With a stuttering moan Knock Out leaned up on his knees making the wires go taut around the merc’s claws.

“Oh? What about you then, just going to continually break my spark while I beg you to stay?”

“ I’ve learned from my mistakes. I’ve grown. We can even make it official once that slag starts to matter again.”

“So romantic, I can just feel static everywhere.”

“That hurts. I really do want us to work.”

“That’s all anyone wants from me. Work of some kind or another.”

“Yeah but my kind can be fun most of the time. I know I did some... not so nice things but those were just the ones with the best outcome. They hardly reflected my feelings for you. I always trusted you were smart enough to save yourself and well...you’re here so I know I’m right and you’re still here willing to put up with me..more than put up with me, so I think you know my motives.”

“Hardly? I think you and I saw your mistakes very differently. I’m here because this is what you wanted for payment. My being here just means that I’ve actually hit rock bottom of my life.”

“Don’t say that. Coming from you things like that actually make me worry.” Knock Out was so stiff and cold. Lockdown could barely feel the energon running through his lines. Had he always been this cold? That would have to change. “Plus it’s a little insulting. This is a pretty big commitment...I want to know that you’re at least a little excited for this as I am.”

“I...I am excited. It’ll keep me focused. I turned into a bit of a monster when I was sparked up last time.” Knock Out felt Lockdown’s engines rumble beneath him.

 

“I can’t wait to see that. I think you need to show those Bots who you really are.” Lockdown leaned forward and placed a row of kisses on the side of Knock Out’s jaw, moving down to nibble at the cables of his neck.

“This is who I really am. It’s just not who I like to be. I don’t know what I like to be anymore,”

“I know you get tired of hearing this but I’d like to see you with me.” Lockdown’s talons continued to massage taught stiff wires, sending jolts of pleasure up Knock Out’s frame.

“I know….sometimes I want that to, but I can’t just run away this time. As much as I want to.”

“Well….I wouldn’t be that far away. Consider me as a vacation that’s always there for you.”

“You say that as if you’re trying to be romantic. As if I don’t know you better.”

“Hmmm….just pretend you don’t then and enjoy it.” Lockdown caught Knock Out’s lips in a kiss, his engine purring happily again as he slid his glossia against Knock Out’s own and across the roof of his mouth. Even now the medic tasted sour and clean. Solvent and bleach with a hint of rust and decay. Knock Out leaned deeper into the kiss pressing them closer. Lockdown forced his digits deeper. The more he twisted and teased with the medic’s sensitive insides the the harder Knock Out began to shake and pant above him. Slowly he pulled away, a thin strand of oral lubricant still hanging from their lips as they vented slowly. “Mmhmm~ I’m trying to condition you for a change.”

“G-a-ha-h-od luck.” Knock Out choked back a whine as Lockdown forced his thumbs forward. Slowly massaging the warming seams of the sylph’s modesty plating. “Ooohh~ Y-you’re being gr-gr-eedy now. D-don’t think you ca-n get me h~ot enggh-enough with just cables?”

“Cables? I don’t plan on using cables. I’ve been working on something special for you.”

“Lockdown-” Lockdown pressed his forehead to Knock Out’s, pressing small quick kisses to his nasal bridge of his helm.

“You wanna play with it?” Knock Out heard the soft whir of transformation and the snick of Lockdown’s panel sliding back. The glowing lines of bio lights illuminating them both in a neon green glow. Knock Out felt his spark starting to jolt as he slipped his servo lower to touch. Wrapping a few digits around what he could he massaged the head of Lockdown’s plug till it started to heat and swell. Plating extended and shivered with soft currents of electricity as Knock Out fondled with the pins of the head. The bright glowing nodes along the shaft fluxed slowly, hot to the touch.

“Th~his was your dumbest idea yet. There are like ten mechs in the universe who have this model.”

“Certainly not this model. It’s custom. If you mean the style though they’re actually coming back in fashion. Some mechs want more than just cheap connections these days. Sure the ease and pleasures nice of the organic models and some of them can be extremely fun but…..that’s just not the best thing for us.”

“Swindle’s-mmhmm~ He’s not going to be happy.”

“It has a fluid mod. I can swap out the heads That’s more for me though. I like the release and I’ve never really liked the toys for this model.”

“Of course. That’s because you never touch your valve. They certainly do a good job there.”

“I’d let you touch me there. You wanna play dom on me?” Lockdown’s vocalizer and invents were starting to hitch and the flux of his biolights was starting to quicken. The merc always heated up so fast.

“Ooh~ you’re selling yourself quite hard.”

“I’m just letting you know I’m open to new things. I gained plenty of confidence during the war and well….I learned I need to let my shields down more. I like letting my guards down with you.”

“Sph-ha~speaking of shields do you actually have any of those? I know they're usually for jets and starships but I could really use them. I’ve got a gun attached to my servo now and if it ever backfired I’d really like to only blow up some of my body.”

“You mean that pea shooter bracelet? I’ll check it out and make sure it works right but I can install some shields too.….business later though.” Lockdown growled possessively and grabbed at Knock Out’s aft, repositioning him so he could start to grind against the smaller mech. Knock Out kept his grip firmly on the merc’s spike teasing him. Lockdown didn’t seem to mind at all thrusting and lewdly rocking his hips into the medic’s servo practically bouncing the smaller mechs frame with each thrust as he arched his back against the seat. “This feels just fine to me darling. I could do this all day.”

“You always did have a frustrating amount of stamina.” Knock Out let go of Lockdown’s spike and let it thunk softly against his crotch. The merc continued his rutting.

“Come on now….just let me work my magic.” Knock Out sighed as he dimmed his optics and went to his systems to lower some of his lesser firewalls. He hadn’t had to use them around the base but out in the middle of nowhere he didn’t feel as safe. In the back of his processor he could feel Pollux tsking him but was otherwise silent. Knock Out knew he was still rather sour about what happened but Lockdown wanted the same things as he did so he was playing nice as long as he got the chance to get a new sylph out of the deal. The thought consumed Knock Out. New sylphs. It was the last thing he actually wanted and no matter how many times he told others they just….didn’t seem to understand. Lockdown…..understood. He just pushed. Twisted things to make them seem different. Knock Out supposed…..he needed a bit of that. The idea was nice but the actual reality…..the emotional pain he’d have to relive and unpack again and again….it just didn’t seem worth it. Hadn’t he promised himself things were going to be different, hadn’t he promised himself he was going to take back his control?

Knock Out found himself stroking Lockdown’s face anyway. Found himself letting go. Even bothering to go to his internals and turn up his sensitivity a few good notches. Beneath all his anger, all his barely concealed pain he wanted to believe this would help. He wanted to hope that….pushing forward, doing what he dreaded would somehow help him heal. He wanted to heal. He wanted to be happy. Besides this was just business after all and Knock Out was used to selling his frame in all sorts of painful ways why should his spark be treated any different.

Lockdown caught one of Knock Out’s digits in his mouth and carefully sucked on it. Working it lovingly with his lips and glossia as if it were a more lewd part of Knock Out’s frame. He gave the digit a long lick before pulling away, attempting to speak but Knock Out shoved it back in along with another. The feeling of the thin forged grooves of the roof of the merc's mouth and the gentle scrapes from his cracked uneven denta more enticing than the servos on his aft or the throbbing plug begging to play. Lockdown didn’t seem to mind. He smiled and worked around the digits in his mouth even though thin lines of oral lubricant dribbled from the corners of his lips. “Mmm you know we could have so much more fun with your oral fixation with a few changes.”

Knock Out huffed softly, steam already escaping his lips. Lockdown kept the ship so cold too. They were going to need to head to the washracks.

“Hmm maybe~ We do need a change of scenery though.”

“Already that hot for little old me? You’re making it easy on me.”

“Y-you told me to.”

‘“No I told you to enjoy yourself.” Lockdown swiveled the chair around and pressed a few buttons on the command deck of the ship. Up in the dark mess of equipment and circuits of the ship something opened and two strong currents of air blasted down dropping the temperature in the room low enough for Lockdown to kick his engines up a level to keep his own heat. “How’s this? The only thing I want to get wet from tonight is you.”

“We’ll see. I’ve been trying to retrain myself.” Knock Out leaned close to Lockdown and rested lightly on his shoulder. His frame may have heated up but his spark felt as cold as it had been hours ago.

“Mhmm~ I’m sure you have been. The Autobots must love how comforting their new Prime is.”

“Do-mhn~n’t be silly the most action I get is still from myself.”

Lockdown hummed suggestively as he dug his digits back into Knock Out’s internals. “Well that’s an idea I can get off to. I would be lying if I thought you and your little Bee weren’t cute though. You two would make good film. Especially if you pretended to still hate each other a bit. Could help the peace cause is all I’m saying~” Lockdown’s spike was already slick with his own lubricant and Knock Out’s too. The smaller mech’s crotch plates already glistening and pearlescent as it reflected the light from Lockdown’s cord. The merc wasn’t quite used to the more greasy like oil the older model produced so he was rather pleased to know that Knock Out had updated something over the years. Seeing the other mech leaking and waiting was enough of a turn on in itself. Even as ready as he was though the medic was still playing hard to get.

“Oh yes I’m sure you would. As I’m sure would everyone else after learning that their precious idiot Primes chose me to be their new leader. Me, the mech from the lovely porno vids they watched.”

“I think it would up your popularity. Makes you on their level. You had to work hard for your credits like they did. You had to survive like they did.”

“You’re thinking with your spike again. It’s really good you became a bounty hunter and not a high member of Megatron’s council.”

“You really trying to tell me Megs didn’t use pretty frames to get what he wanted?”

“No. Of course not but if you had been in charge there would have been a whole regiment of pretty frames whose sole job it was to undermine the Bots.”

“Could have taken the Wreckers down faster is all I’m saying. How many of those good old boys did you snuff again?”

“Hush~”

Hooking a long claw into a tangle of tight wires near the medic’s t-cog made the smaller mech’s peds curl and his whole frame shiver. Tugging and twisting the knot a bit finally rewarded him with the soft snik of an open panel and a warm wash of built of lubricant. Lockdown didn’t let up as he continued to rut against the medic, sliding his throbbing static covered cord through simple mesh valve folds. Nothing too fancy like most organic models could get but enough to give an extra bit of privacy and alien allure than just the straight glaring ports of the classic models. If Lockdown was quiet enough he swore he could hear the medic’s valve humming for him, already primed with energy. He slipped his other servo from Knock Out’s aft and pressed a quick series of buttons locking his control dash before standing and laying Knock Out down on the console. Knock Out sighed as the cool air from the fans hit more of his blistering chassis.

Lockdown leaned heavily over him and continued to tease the mech's open valve with more fervor. It didn’t take long before he could feel warm drops of fluid on his peds and smeared over his thighs. Knock Out loved to be teased. He loved the build up despite how much whining he was doing in the merc’s audial and how biting his talons were along Lockdown’s neck. The merc pulled back a bit and dipped lower to press a small circle of kisses to Knock Out’s chest plate. Despite the obvious signal Knock Out kept his chest closed.

“Oh what? Y-y-ou want them open? I’m not bonding with you that wasn’t part of the deal.”

“I want to watch our little spark form. Open up for me.”

“Confident are you? It’s not always instantanious. Some new sparks take weeks to form.”

“My ego won’t be bruised that easily. Let me see that pretty spark of yours anyway. I’m sure it’s been a long time.”

“Not as long as you’d think. Ratchet so lovingly gave me a full chassis examination a few months ago.” Lockdown rolled his optics but smiled regardless.

“And I’m sure that was just the best night of your life but,” Knock Out’s peds curled again as Lockdown nosed the tip of his spike into his wet port. Pushing deeper in as slowly as he could he held the medic firmly so he couldn’t cant his hips forward and end the fun. “I’m positive this is going to be a much better experience.” That didn’t stop Knock Out from trying but it was more out of visceral reaction than thought out imput. Even barely halfway in Knock Out’s valve hummed with want, knowing that the other mech's spike was there and more than ready. The tease so much stronger than when he would hold off with one of his toys. Despite it Knock Out preferred Lockdown’s slow pace. The merc was bigger than his toys in general and his multiple ridges and the rather bulky knot in the middle of his plug stretched Knock Out’s valve in uncomfortable but not ultimately unpleasant ways. With his own mod being a mix the mesh of his port was stiffer allowing him to take even some of the biggest mechs and as it heat up it contracted and formed to the other mechs’ spike no matter the size. Knock Out always felt pleasantly full despite his partner’s size and they in turn got to enjoy a comfortable but still pliable tightness that most loved. It did take a bit of time to really enjoy the full effect though. Being relatively durable mesh quick connections with thick partners was still perfectly safe but it was never nearly as fun.

Lockdown knew this and it was what made him love Knock Out’s valve. Pit he had been the one to install the damn mod. It was one of his favorites and Knock Out knew how to use it well. It took the right kind of mech to wring a real connection out of an impatient brute. Unfortunately it also meant that the medic couldn’t so easily be coerced by teasing. Knock Out must have wanted more because Lockdown’s audials were treated to the sound of transformation and the faint light of Knock Out’s spark. Lockdown couldn’t hold back a lamenting sigh as he looked into his lover’s chest. Something was wrong, off, Lockdown had seen the Matrix before in Primes’ chests a few times and it never quite looked liked it did in Knock Out’s. It was usually a flashy thing; bright blue and gold, ancient glyphs and etchings fluxing in and out of view thanks to the illuminated light. The holders spark was supposed to merge with it or so said the rumors. That’s why it took so damn long for the Primes to yank it out of their chests. It didn’t look like that now. It looked….almost broken, splayed out and clamped around Knock Out’s chest as if it was clinging on. The inside no longer a bright blue but……empty save for Knock Out’s compact spark and a few strange lights orbiting around it. If Lockdown didn’t trust the medic he would have sworn they were new sparks. If they were though they looked to be dead energy by now, nothing but empty white light.

Lockdown kissed the rim of Knock Out’s spark casing regardless as he slipped in just enough that he could feel the pins of his plug line up with the slots of medics port. It may not have been the same as his memories but it was still beautiful and it drew him in like it had all those years ago. Beneath him Knock Out twitched and bucked weakly. Trying to keep his composure but with Lockdown so close the tease of connecting was almost painful. Lockdown felt more than saw the medic’s spark flashing as his systems tried to initiate connection but failed again and again. The merc almost felt bad despite knowing the little mech loved the thrill. If his frame was this desperate for connection then he really hadn’t been fooling around with his new Autobot pet as much as Lockdown dreaded. He nuzzled the warm metal lewdly, his engines growling with arousal. “Someone really wants me. Those toys haven’t been helping at all.”

“I-” Knock Out couldn’t finish his retort as Lockdown moved shallowly inside him. He tried to stifle his whine but Lockdown seemed determined to drag it and others out of him.

“Are all your walls down love? I want this to work on the first try. That way we can just enjoy ourselves. You never could relax when you had unfinished business on your mind.” Knock Out nodded, his neural net too overwhelmed for much more. Lockdown knew the medic was lying but just as he was about to chastise the other mech he felt Knock Out’s EM field shift and soften. He leaned up and ran his glossia through the medic’s small star of a spark as a reward; finally closing their connection.

Knock Out screamed. He spit nasty words,clawed, kicked,and thrashed under Lockdown as he always did when he had the chance to form real connections. Tearing metal and drawing energon without care of the pain it caused the bigger mec. Coming undone by not only his own terrible memories: fears, dreams, victories, failures, gains, and losses, but Lockdown’s as well. The mercenary pressed down on him like a vice. A steady unyielding force that held and caressed his young lover through the unpleasant parts of connection. Interfacing….was never meant to be so painful but most Cybertronians were never meant to be soldiers, killers….. monsters. And for those who were they were taught to shy away from such sentimentality. It wasn’t meant for them. They didn’t need it. Shouldn’t want it.

As Knock Out curled into him Lockdown cradled him the best he could. He gently stamped his helm with kisses and messaging digits as he fragged him. Exciting his partner with lewd pampering words and promises. Dousing the sensitive mech with his own dense needy EM field, washing away all the painful feelings with pleasurable ones. Knock Out huffed and drooled against Lockdown’s neck, urging the merc with broken commands and less painful touches that still left furrows up and down Lockdown’s side and neck. Every ‘I need you’ making his plug throb and twitch and every breathy ‘please Lockdown' making his spark crackle. There were never any sentiments of love. The word was never spoken, only felt. A habit neither of them felt necessary to break. The war wasn’t over, the fighting only delayed and the fighters supposedly disbanded and warned but there was still hatred and distrust smoldering the flames and both of them were strong enough to know it was better this way.

As Knock Out relaxed he let himself fall against the dashboard. Lockdown’s servos falling down to grab at the medic’s hips. He picked up his pace but continued to hunch over nuzzling and kissing, nipping and teasing live wire seams with his studded glossia. Knock Out canted his hips to match Lockdown’s pace and carefully but firmly stroked the wounds he had made on the merc’s frame, smoothing any bits of sharp metal that could snag. Lockdown purred into Knock Out’s frame; the nurturing maintenance appreciated.

The charge quickly built between them and the fans blasting down did little to cool Knock Out’s pinging frame. The sylph tried to ease the burning of his circuits by powering down unnecessary systems. It barely made a difference but it did make the signals of arousal that much stronger. Lockdown could feel the other mech getting close as his own resolve began to slip. Nuzzling the underside of Knock Out’s chin and trying not to slobber all over him like a saber pup as he rolled thick neck cables against his glossia and cracked denta. He smiled against the burning metal as static risked blowing the nodes in his mouth. Lockdown straightened up so he could watch Knock Out overload. The sylph didn’t disappoint. It only took another few good deep thrusts and small snaps of static covered the smaller mech's frame. With most of his systems already offline Knock Out was already a drooling limp mess and his overload washed over him like a warm wave. His frame shivered in Lockdown’s servos and he felt his spark crack and pop like lightning before everything surged and went dark. Lockdown gritted his denta as he surveyed his partners ecstasy, dampening most of the surges that were meant to get him off in kind so he could revel in the show. It was nothing spectacular and yet it was so cosmic and dangerous that the idea of it had been outlawed and was punishable by death under the senate’s reign. The creation of a new spark. His and Knock Out's new spark. It made his tanks boil with satisfaction and arousal; a new dark silvery light swirling into existence and strobed brightly as it orbited Knock Out’s own spark. It was a sight the mercenary had dreamed of seeing for centuries. Something he wanted more than money, more than power, more than the act of making it! He disconnected from Knock Out despite the static and sparks still licking his own frame. Overcharged he practically snarled as he pulled the small sylph close and kissed up and down every inch of the unconscious mech’s frame. This hot it would take Knock Out forever to cool down without a cold shower and online safely so he could get his but for once Lockdown didn’t care about himself or fleeting pleasures. As he sat back in his chair, his engines growling primally, still pampering Knock Out with kisses;he had everything he wanted. His love, his treasure, his Lux.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who got to the end I seriously love you. Lockdown and Knock Out are my....less than a crack pairing in my opinion because I am a firm believer that Knock Out was more of a neutral like Lockdown than anything. (not that they just thought they were only gonna use him for two or three episodes that season then get rid of him and no one was going to care about him no~) Any way I love Lockdown/Swindle/Knock Out being a thing even though I haven't given Swindle enough attention. Sorry Swindle this was Lockdown's memories and you were always doing your own thing. But I digress. They're just the perfect group if you ask me and adding Breakdown if you don't support the Stunticons existing in this universe it makes plenty of sense at least in my mind. They're the brain or so he likes to think(swindle) The brawn (Lockdown) and the pretty face (Knock Out) obviously. Enough of me trying to pull you into the darkside. Thanks again for reading. Feel free to Kudos, comment, and give me a request if you like.


End file.
